Privacidad
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver besa a Barry mientras lo tiene acorralado contra la pared. No se suponía que aquello sucedería, ni siquiera estaba meramente pensado para ese propósito.


**N/A:** No soy muy buena escribiendo escenas Lemon, así que ojala les guste como resulto esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni The Flash ni Arrow me pertenecen, ellos de la DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Privacidad.**

* * *

No se suponía que aquello sucedería, ni siquiera estaba meramente pensado para ese propósito.

Oliver solo había seguido a Barry hasta el cuarto de atrás en S.T.A.R. Labs y lo había acorralado contra una pared de manera brusca para pedirle explicaciones sobre Wells, de porque el hombre parecía saber tanto sobre los vigilantes de Starling City. Pero por alguna razón que desconoce, en vez de exigirle respuestas, se queda viendo con gula los labios masculinos que están a su alcance. Tan apetecibles, tan deseables. La lengua del mocoso las humedece por el nerviosismo y las separa levemente, tentándolo sin darse cuenta.

Luego, simplemente toma al menor de la nuca y junta sus bocas entreabiertas en un beso exigente, con choques de diente, lengua y saliva que resbala de los labios de Barry para deslizarse de manera obscena hasta su barbilla; donde cuelga al final de ella y cae perdiéndose entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Barry gime, clavandole los dedos en la espalda. _Oliver,_ susurra mientras abre mas la boca, permitiendole a su lengua entrar a su antojo.

El calor les quema. El arquero ayuda al castaño a sacarse la ropa: primero el estúpido suéter rojo que siempre parece adornarle, después la camisa con botones. Deleitándose con la piel pálida que brilla debido al sudor. Recorre con sus manos callosas cada centímetro, escuchando los jadeos de Barry siendo fuertemente pronunciados cuando pellizca los pezones erectos.

Oliver sonríe arrogante, oculta su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del menor y aspira profundo de su aroma antes de clavarle los dientes, esperando dejarle una marca.

-¡Oliver! -gime Barry, queriendo quitarle la ropa también.

El rubio se lo permite. Deja que el mocoso también le explore el pecho mas marcado debido a los entrenamientos. Poco a poco Oliver separa los muslos de Barry, se hace un hueco entre ellas y alza al chico por las caderas, apretándoselas con mas fuerza de la esperada. Oliver siente una enfermiza satisfacción al ver que sus dedos quedan marcados en las caderas desnudas del castaño.

Besan de nuevo, una y otra vez, mientras se escucha, ademas de los jadeos del velocista y los gruñidos pesados del arquero, las hebillas de sus pantalones abrirse.

Oliver gime gustoso cuando los dedos largos de Barry se internan en su ropa, tocando su miembro por encima de la tela de la rompa interior. Inconscientemente alza sus caderas, buscando mas de su tacto sin dejar de besar al muchacho que tiene acorralado contra la pared.

 _Barry... Barry... Barry..._

* * *

Thea humedece el paño por ultima vez en agua fría antes de volver a colocarlo sobre la frente de su hermano, quien hierbe en fiebre debido a su ultima misión de detener a una mafia de narcóticos.

La intoxicación en su sangre ya había dejado de ser peligrosa, lo que la tranquilizaba inmensamente, aun así Oliver había enfermado debido a que un mafioso le había inyectado una aguja con vaya uno a saber que. No habían querido decirle nada, aunque era mejor así.

-Barry... -volvió a gemir Oliver entre sueños.

Speedy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, otra vez. Sabia que su hermano sentía _algo_ por el meta-humano de Central City, lo que no entendía, o no llegaba a comprender, era por que Oliver no hacia algo para remediarlo y así evitar tener sueños húmedos con el chico y evitarle a ella la vergüenza de tener que escucharlo.

Thea negó suavemente y se levanto de aun lado de la cama donde su irresponsable hermano dormía y camino hacia la salida, escuchando una ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si como Oliver susurraba el nombre de Barry con suavidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Las volví a engañar ¿O no, pilluelas? No haré una continuación, o de como Barry termina enterándose de que Oliver tiene sueños húmedos con él. Pero quien quiera hacerlo, es bienvenido.

 ***** No creo poder volver a subir un Fics hasta después de Año Nuevo, me voy de viaje a donde mis abuelos y... como que ellos no tienen Internet. Así que les deseo un muy feliz Año a todos/as por si este llega a ser mi ultimo Fics del 2015.

¡Felices Fiestas y que comiencen de la mejor manera el nuevo año!

 **¿Celular o Tablet?**

 **¿Día o noche?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
